The Uke and the Seme
by Angela Rosela
Summary: A short parody of Beauty and the Beast between Sora and Riku. Featuring Roxas as the wicked witch...One Shot


**ONE SHOT: Sora/Riku**

**...The Uke and the Seme...**

**Synopsis: A short parody of Beauty and the Beast between Sora and Riku.**

**Featuring Roxas as the wicked witch...**

* * *

Sora wasn't one to quickly admit defeat, but when it came to Roxas and his annoying blackmail, he had to; or he faces the miserable consequences. It was a simple game of truth or dare and the question was very, very, VERY simple.

"Are you uke? Or are you seme?"

Roxas asked with a smirk as he looks at his twin. The brunette cowered back but Axel, the red head who follows anything Roxas says, urged him forward. Sora did not like this. Not one bit of it.

"C'mon Sora...Uke or Seme?"

Roxas asked again, twirling a little keychain of two key shaped blades on his finger.

"It ain't that hard." The blonde teased lightly, as he continued to lean against the wall. Sora was sure he was shaking. He gulped hard and answered the question in a shaky tone. It was really obvious he wasn't in his comfort zone.

"I-I don't know what they are!"

He said a little louder than normal tone causing one of his friends, who was grabbing a drink from their hosts' kitchen with another, spurted out his drink in a cough.

"Seriously Sora? Even I know what it is...and people say I'm really blonde."

The blonde said from the kitchen. Sora didn't like the way that it echoed. A shorter blunette accompanied the still coughing blonde back to their friends.

"And I thought Riku would rub off on you with his 'slightly perverted' antics."

The blunette said, patting the blonde's back to make the coughing stop. It did...Eventually. But that's beside the point. Sora shrunk at the looks everyone was giving him. Even Roxas had stopped and stared, mouth wide open. What was so great about Ukes and Semes? He didn't get it at all. He wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't get anything out. Anything but one tiny squeak.

"What?"

Roxas fell backwards and hit his head on the wall, knocking himself unconscious. He recovered quite fast though, and with a huff, stomped his way back to his room in his fuzzy fainted red pyjamas (which was faded into pink – much to Axel's pleasure and perverted-ness) to grab his laptop. He returned momentarily, a website opened in a window.

"Sora. You are surrounded by Ukes and Semes." Roxas said rather plainly.

"Really?" was Sora's reply. Even this question made Demyx, the blonde from before, face palm in stupidity.

"Yes! Duh? Look around you. Zexion and I are Ukes and Demyx and Axel are Semes." Roxas stated, gesturing to the other boys around them.

"I see it now!" Sora said beaming brightly. Roxas sighed in relief.

"No I don't. Run that through me again please?" the brunette said shortly after the sigh left Roxas' lips, slumping in his seat.

"Semes = Top. Ukes = Bottom. Get it now?"

Roxas said the former lines rather slowly but Sora was sure he said it in ultra slow motion. This made him faint, almost, but he decided to stand up and protest against this mess.

"But I like Kairi!"

He yelled in protest. Roxas only rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Puh-lease." He said in a uke-ish like tone. "Everyone knows you have the hots for Riku."

Sora was also not one for aggressive behaviour, but when it came to Roxas and his little assumptions that went a little too far, he would not take non-violence as an answer. He tackled the blonde causing him to fall over and land on the floor, his laptop some distance away. Sora wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck, stopping any air from getting into his lungs. Roxas tried to gasp for breath or get out of the way but he couldn't move. Sora had him pinned down, almost literally.

"Listen you...You may be my brother but you DON'T ever say things that aren't true. I can't believe you are even my brother..." Sora gritted trough his teeth as Roxas' face started to turn blue...and it's not from Tally Tonka's unsuccessful gum they had earlier.

Riku, who just arrived seconds ago, pulled Sora off of the blonde, and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist to prevent his escape. The brunette felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

Even as Roxas had just almost died of loss of air he still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Just admit it Sora. You're one of us. But which one is the question."

Sora was sure, that after everyone was gone, he was going to kill that boy in his sleep, even if he wasn't one for violence.

"Just let him take the darn quiz already Rox! Quit teasing him or he'll kill you in his sleep."

The blunette, Zexion, interrupted. He scooped up the laptop and handed it to Sora.

"Here. This will determine, whether you're a Uke or a Seme."

Zexion was always the one who broke up the fights between the two siblings. They always hung around together for some strange reason. It could be because they're the shortest three in there group of six or maybe...because they're all.............Ukes.

Everyone looked at the screen, anticipating the answer. The page loaded so slowly and as the violet background was covered with the answers to the quiz and a handful of adverts, Roxas yelled in triumph.

"I won!!! I won the bet Ax. I get to top tonight!!! HAHA!!"

The blonde jumped around in joy but then froze mid moment as he remembered something he was supposed to do.

"Hey Riku, what did you get on that quiz?" Demyx raced Roxas to the question, so the short, beaming blonde just nodded.

"Don't F**k with Me Seme." Riku replied with a shrug.

Roxas' eyes widened.

"Then. That. Can't. Be. Riku...you're LEAST compatible with Sora. That doesn't make sense." Roxas rambled on, unbeknownst to the others. He didn't know they weren't paying attention either. Heh.

"Is it true Sora?" Riku asked.

"What's true?"

"What Roxas had been saying? That you've got the 'hots' for me...?"

"Well- Do you really want me to answer that?" Sora replied. There was silence as Riku didn't know what to say back at the brunette. His cheeks were burning red signalling for Riku to take him outside.

And he did. The silver haired male took the petite brunette's hand and led him out to the balcony underneath the star-lit sky. It was perfect...The wind was cool; the sky was dark...and unbeknownst to them...Roxas was watching.

Another silence...

"Is it true? That's all I really wanted to know..." Riku said in what seemed like a guilty tone to Sora. The brunette cupped his cheek and made him look him in the eyes.

"Tell me first Riku..." he said in a gentle tone. It almost sounded like he was crying and tears were welling up in his ocean blue eyes.

Riku nodded very slowly and sighed, looking away from the brunette's gentle gaze.

Sora had to stand on his tip-toes to kiss Riku on the cheek catching said silver haired off guard. But...

Riku tilted his head to the side, catching Sora's gentle kiss on his own. It all started very gently, as Riku enveloped his hands around the brunette's petite waist.

Roxas smirked as Axel peered through the curtain that separated the two from the others.

"Told you he had the hots for him." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Unfortunately Roxas was heard by Sora and while through the kiss, glared the blonde with daggers...Sharp bladed daggers. The perfect revenge was eminent and Sora felt himself smirk in the kiss and well...

Let's just say, they went to the bases a little faster than Axel would have even gone. And also....as Sora's revenge was a success, Roxas ran screaming to the bathroom.

Enough said.

Sora smirked at his final words to his brother, after the little 'session' outside.

"Who's Uke now dear brother?"

* * *

**This is a gift for PrincessUnperfect and all that's she done for me. Thank you so much!! ^w^**

**Oh and in case you were wondering, Tally Tonka is a parody of Willy Wonka and the gum Roxas had was the same gum Violet had in the movie...and Sora got Innocent Uke but I guess he was more of a Badass Uke instead. ^^U**

**~Xx-Ria-chan-xX**

**P.S Please click on that wee button there please. The one that says review. I would gladly want to hear from you...except flamers.**

**~nyoron ^^**


End file.
